


CALL ME YOURS

by smileyjeongin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Noren, Reno - Freeform, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Suppressed Feelings, look up the dance millenium studios did and you'll know what i'm talking about in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyjeongin/pseuds/smileyjeongin
Summary: jeno was one hell of a dancer.





	CALL ME YOURS

**Author's Note:**

> i should clarify the brian mentioned is the brian from the studio who made the choreo

“Please come with us.” Jeno begged, going so far as to drop to his knees with his hands clasped together. Renjun looked up from his phone,

“No way.” 

“But Renjun it’ll be so much fun!” Jeno was doing that thing, the cute thing that he did when he wanted something. Where he stuck out his lower lip and made his eyes big and pleading. 

“It’ll be fun for you and Donghyuck, not me,” Renjun said, fighting the effect Jeno’s pouting had on him, “I’m not a dancer like you guys.” 

“It’s just choreo Renjun it’s not like you have to freestyle.” Back in the states for the filming of the GO music video, the managers thought it would be a good idea to reach out to Millennium Studios again and have some of them go for the experience. They said they would love to have the members but they only had room for three more in the class. Jisung wanted to give the others a chance to go, Mark and Chenle didn’t really have any interest, and Jaemin got sick yesterday and wasn’t going to be feeling better in time. Leaving Jeno and Donghyuck who were thrilled, to say the least.

Renjun didn’t really want to go for a multitude of reasons. First of all, while he was a good dancer, he wasn’t as interested or invested in it as Jisung, Jeno, or Jaemin, who really loved the dancing part of being in a Kpop group. Second, Jeno would be there and watching Jeno dance was like asking for a slow and painful death. Renjun couldn’t take it, Jeno just looked so hot when he danced. Maybe it was how passionate he was about it, or maybe it was the way he watched the mirror or cameras with such a deadly glare that sent chills through Renjun’s body. He always got away with not having to watch Jeno perform because they were always performing at the same time, therefore there was no time for Renjun to be unfocused. 

Jeno had asked him a few times to watch him run over a part of their choreo before, but Renjun always found a way out of it. He felt bad every time even though he knew it was the right thing to do because otherwise, he might combust. And Jeno was always a sweetheart and didn’t seem to mind or catch onto the fact that Renjun was avoiding that situation. It seemed all those times of running away were coming back to torture him. He was running out of lies. He couldn’t say he’d hurt himself because Jeno would worry and tell the managers, he couldn’t say he felt sick because Jeno would tell and that would drag Jaemin into the mess because he would feel like it was his fault since he was the only one sick in the hotel. And be most definitely couldn’t tell Jeno the real reason because Renjun happened to like having a best friend who enjoyed his company. So Renjun found himself agreeing. 

“Fine, I’ll go.” He grumbled. Jeno squealed happily,

“Yay! I’ll wake you when we have to leave tomorrow.” He hugged Renjun quickly and then left him by himself. 

//

The next day, Renjun was struggling to pick out something to wear that would look okay but also wouldn’t be too much. Not only did he have to make a good impression for the Millenium studios people, he needed Jeno to not think he looked like something the cat dragged in. He settled on an easy all black outfit, ripped jeans and a t-shirt, with a cap on his head. To say he was the least dressed up member was an understatement, the other two looked so much better that Renjun had wanted to run out of the car and change really quick as it seemed his ‘safe’ outfit wasn’t so safe after all. Jeno had on a flowy white top and Renjun really hated it when he wore those types of shirts. Jeno had to know that he was flashing everyone his tummy when he lifted his arms even just a few inches. He also had on long jean shorts because they were in LA and it was hot which was another thing Renjun hated because Jeno had some nice legs. By the time they got to the studio, Renjun was more nervous about being in the same room as Jeno than he was about having to dance with all these professionals. 

“Isn’t this so exciting?!” Jeno asked, happily bouncing up and down as they made their way to the front door of the studio. 

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see what song we’re doing.” Donghyuck chimed in. Renjun stayed silent but shot them both smiles so they wouldn’t comment on it. 

“Welcome!” The instructor, Brian, exclaimed as the three boys walked in, “I’m the studio director Brian. Come on in, you can introduce yourselves to everyone.” He lead them into a huge dance room, red-walled with huge, nearly ceiling high mirrors on the one side. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and in big white letters on the back wall was ‘MILLENIUM STUDIOS’, “Everyone! We have three special guests with us!” 

“Hello, we are NCT Dream.” The three of them chorused, bowing and behaving like they were used to. The large crowd clapped and a few people even whistled. 

“I’m Donghyuck, I’m a dancer and a vocalist.” Donghyuck said, getting to the individual intros. 

“I’m Renjun and I’m a singer.” 

“And I’m Jeno, a singer, and a dancer.” Jeno said. 

“One of our members was here before,” Donghyuck said, “He wanted to let us come and see the studio so he’s not here. His names Jisung.”

“I remember Jisung!” Brian said with a grin, “Tell him to come back sometime. Alright, does anyone have any quick questions before we start?” One person asked where they were from, and another asked how long they have to train for just for a normal comeback. And with their few questions answered they started warm-ups. They were easy and almost the same as what they did back in their own practice room with lots of stretching. They did a little bit of ballet which Brian said was to lengthen the body and get ready to move with ease and grace. Then they moved into the real part. He put on the song they were going to be learning and told everyone to just feel themselves, do whatever felt natural and whatever made them feel sexy. The song was one Renjun had never heard before but apparently, Donghyuck had. It was ‘Call Me Mother’ by a drag queen that Donghyuck excitedly shared was RuPaul Charles. Renjun gulped and tried to focus after that though it was hard, with Donghyuck just being good at everything and Jeno who Renjun thought was hot all the time, he really wasn’t giving it his best. 

They moved quickly on to the real dance practice and Renjun had to admit, he was impressed. The movements were sharp and fast, and they had to maintain the sensual stoic expression. They took breaks that Renjun found strange and didn’t know if he should use or not. Normally they went longer before getting breaks and a few of the dancers even asked them how long they practiced for and just how vigorous it was. When it got time to perform them, they were split into groups by themselves, getting with their friends to dance for the whole group. This was the one moment Renjun felt like he had to push Jeno and his feelings for the latter out of his mind. Everyone was watching and they knew the three of them practiced as hard as professionals did, they had to do well. They were put front and center first, someone had a camera ready to record them which wasn’t new, and everyone was cheering to hype them up. 

When the music started Renjun made himself focus, getting into the zone like he always did when he performed. It was easy, a moment to dance freely without being judged by the producer and without having to exhaust himself to get a good outcome. It was fun. As the music ended, they were previously instructed to start freestyling and just doing whatever felt natural as the music changed. Renjun finally let himself sneak a glance at Jeno who was on his knees, popping up and down in time with the beat. Renjun felt his face grow hot and he quickly looked away, trying to think of something to do so he wouldn’t seem so weird just staring at his group member dancing. Luckily he didn’t have to because Donghyuck caught his hip and started dancing with him. The group liked that and they went until the music cut out and they were surrounded by cheers and yells. As the next group got up to the center to go, Renjun snuck out of the studio to calm himself down, the vision of Jeno practically grinding on the floor ingrained in his head. 

“Renjun!” He winced and turned with a forced smile. 

“Yeah?” 

“One of the girls suggested we do one of our songs for them! Don’t be too long okay?” Renjun nodded, assuring Jeno where he stood at the door with his head popped out that he would be back soon. 

“I won’t.” He said. He turned to go again. 

“Renjun!” Jeno now ran out of the room, towards Renjun, obviously not getting the hint that he was trying to escape. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can I ask you something?” Jeno asked, seeming a little shy. 

“Sure.” Renjun tried to be more upbeat to make Jeno feel more at ease. 

“Did I do something to you?” He asked, “Because lately, you’ve hardly spared me a glance and you didn’t look at me once today. I’m sorry if I was too forceful in asking you to come with us today, I just wanted you to have fun.” 

“No, no, Jeno you didn’t do anything wrong,” Renjun rushed out, taking Jeno’s hands in his own, “You’re just too sexy for me to handle.” Renjun joked, nudging Jeno’s shoulder playfully. But Jeno wasn’t laughing. Renjun’s smile faded with worry. 

“Do you mean it?” Jeno asked. 

“Mean… mean what?” 

“Do you think I’m hot Renjun?” 

“I mean yeah Jen, everyone does.” 

“I’m not asking everyone,” Jeno snapped, “I’m asking you.” He started walking away, apparently not happy with Renjun’s dodging. 

“Yes Jeno,” Renjun darted his hand out and pulled Jeno back, “I do.” 

“Hot like, yeah dude you’re really hot, or like you’re so hot I kinda want to make out with you right now.” Jeno asked, a little out of breath. 

“Like I want to make out with you.” If anyone noticed the pair come back a little too late for just a bathroom trip with slightly swollen lips and red cheeks, no one said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
